


Anything For Peace And Quiet

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say silence is golden... Tim wouldn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Peace And Quiet

Tim snapped his latex gloves on and smiled to himself. The lab was finally quiet and empty; Eric and Calleigh were out on a case and Horatio was in his office, but since the redhead very rarely bothered him when he was trying to work Tim didn’t care where he was.

His workbench was covered completely with trace evidence from a three-year-old case that was going to trial in a week. The DA had asked him to go over it, doubling checking that nothing had been missed or done incorrectly.

The only sound was the soft whirr of the GCMS as it processed the evidence Eric had put in there before he left.

"Hey," Danny greeted, pushing the door open with a loud bang, making Tim jump. "What ya doin’?" he asked, throwing himself down onto the stool next to him.

Tim glared at him before turning back to his notes. "Working," he muttered, making a few annotations.

"Working on what?" Danny persisted.

Tim sighed. "A case," he pointed out, before continuing with his work.

Danny was silent for a moment. "Flack called earlier."

The brunette growled lightly and looked into his lover’s eyes. "Danny, I don’t care."

A pout formed on Danny’s face before he continued speaking. "Lindsay’s pregnant," he informed Tim, oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t listening. "She won’t tell anyone whose it is yet though, but Flack thinks Stella knows because she’s a woman and they talk about these things; but Stella isn’t talking either so…"

"How much sugar have you had today?" Tim interrupted, shaking his head as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. 

The words were falling out of Danny’s mouth so fast and, coupled with his thick New York accent, they were impossible to understand.

"What?" Danny frowned. "None," he shook his head. "Well, I had a soda earlier but 

it was light so that doesn’t count. Anyway…" he continued.

Tim slammed his pen down with more force than he actually intended to, but it did the trick because Danny stopped talking. "Dan," he said slowly as though he were talking to a small child, "I’m trying to work here."

"I know," Danny nodded. "But I’m bored and you’re not really doing anything urgent. Like I was sayin’… Flack thinks the father’s that guy she was seeing until last month, Jack or whatever he was called."

The other CSI was seconds away from slamming the blonde’s head against the workbench but he didn’t think the DA would appreciate blood on the evidence, so he opted for grabbing Danny’s hand and dragging him under the stairs.

"What is going to take to shut you up?" Tim demanded slamming Danny against the wall.

"What?" he questioned innocently. "Just trying to make conversation, that’s all. Ain’t my fault you’re too…"

The rest of the other man’s sentence was muffled when Tim covered his mouth with his own. 

He pushed Tim away slightly. "Are you crazy?" he whispered, his blue eyes darting widely. "We’re at work," he reminded him.

Tim kissed him once more before falling to his knees. "If this is the only way to shut you up, then I don’t care," he muttered, unzipping Danny’s fly.

When he felt the other man’s tongue and mouth on his cock, he gave up trying to argue with him; Tim felt too good to stop and think about consequences. Instead he bit his lip to keep from moaning and let Tim suck him to orgasm.

Tim grinned and swallowed every drop Danny gave, making sure not to let any fall to the floor. 

"Now…" he said, getting up and dusting off his jeans. "Get the hell out of here, let me get some work done and when I get home, you can tell me all about Flack being pregnant."


End file.
